User blog:OnePieceNation/Your anime History, with Hunter X Hunter highlighted.
Alright I thought it would be interesting to let people know my anime history and tell their anime history. First off: How did I get into anime and the anime community. Well when I was 12 I got fed up with television, programs getting cancelled, going on hiatus and never returning, no new series being aired in my country(the Netherlands) and I stopped watching cartoons and started watching what I considered to be adult television, in my mind as a child everything animated is for children and everything featuring real life people is for adults. So instead of watching television I started buying TV series with real life people, Buffy, Angel, Charmed, Star Trek Voyager and Deep Space Nine, Stargate, Andromeda etc. and eventually run out of money and started watching those kind of series online. Heroes, Lost, The 4400 etc. And eventually I ran out of series to watch and I didn't know what to do with my time. Then I remembered my favorite 'cartoon' Digimon. The Netherlands only ever aired season 1 and 2 of it and I knew it had 4 seasons not 2. I even send letters as a child asking fox kids when they would start airing season 3 of Digimon but it never happened. So I started watching all my favorite 'cartoons' online Digimon, Medabots, Shinzo, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailormoon, Card Captor Sakura and even Pokemon. Due to card captor sakura I started watching Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle and XXXHolic and due to having now seen all of Digimon (5 seasons then) and all of Yu-Gi-Oh I started watching a series everybody seemed to have watched as a child but I never did: Dragonball and Z and GT. So when I finished GT I again had nothing to watch and while watching Yu-Gi-Oh I found out that all my favorite cartoons were actually not cartoon all of them, every single one I liked was anime, not cartoons (tekenfilms in dutch). So I started looking into anime and I asked someone I knew online who also watched anime to recommend me 7 of them. And he did. The seven anime recommended to me. After watching much anime I have only found five of the seven series I initially checked out I still don't know which other two series were recommended to me. Anyways. First I checked out Naruto which utterly disgusted me, I skimmed through the first two episodes and was disgusted by it, there was a stupid vandal kid ruining a stupid ninja version of mount Rushmore, there was a dumb giant monster fox and I dropped it then and there after skimming through the first two episodes. Secondly I checked out Bleach which intrigued me quite a lot, but I was very hesitant to make that much of a commitment to such a long series. Thirdly I checked out One Piece which I found annoying and childish. Fourthly I checked out Hunter X Hunter 1999 series which almost made me give up on watching anime altogether since it started off with some ugly dressed (I hate the colors green and blue) boy fishing, fishing for christ sake, goddamn fishing. Fifthly I checked out Full Metal Alchemist and I was sold it was amazing and I started watching it. Then Sixtly I might have checked out Katekyo Hitman Reborn or D. Gray Man I am not sure about either of them what I am sure about however is that there is at least one other anime the Seventh one I checked out that I still haven't encountered yet, I have the images in my mind but I just don't know from which series they are. Watching more and more Anime So after watching Full Metal Alchemist I just started watching anime at random and after watching Bleach I gave Naruto another try after continuous urging from friends. (I always watch a minimum of three series at the same time). And I was bored the fuck out of my mind I really hated watching Naruto, then finally something good happened the chunin exam started and my favorite Naruto character was introduced namely the Pervy Sage. Jiraiya. And Naruto became bearable, still very shitty but bearable. Then I finished up watching many short anime, I was done for a while with long anime, but I still made a list of long anime. And looking at different list and saw One Piece on the top of many of them, so I asked my friends what about One Piece it is long it seems childish and lame but it can't be bad if it is that long and that popular and all but one of them recommended me not to watch it, and if everybody tells me not to, I will do it and after getting through the first 100 episodes or so and being surprisingly entertained even though it was still very childish and eventually I pressed on and then it blew me away it instantly became the greatest thing I ever watched during the CP9 saga. It was actually so good I immediately started re-watching it after I was done. and then I finally watched it, thinking I was completely wrong about One Piece I might also be completely wrong about it, I finally watched Hunter x Hunter the 1999 series and after getting through the hunter exam I was hooked. It was great the yorknew city arc and greed island arc in particularly. And since they day I started watching Full Metal Alchemist I became more and more and more involved and submerged into anime and the anime community and so far I haven't even thought about surfacing out of it, I am still hopelessly addicted to watching anime, even worse it has become my life mission to watch all anime very made, no matter how old, long, short, great, perverted or shitty. And I have now watched 644 individual pieces of anime. With a main value of 12. My Hunter x Hunter experience So I started reluctantly with watching hunter x hunter and thought it was alright all throughout the hunter exam arc but nothing special. Then I saw the Zoldyck family arc started and it was great up until a certain point, namely the point when Killua is suddenly let go by his father and grandfather that never made much sense. Then the heavens arena happened and I was disappointed at it ending so suddenly (we never got to see the floor masters). Then the Yorknew city arc was amazing, I never until that point saw so much death in an anime. The phantom troupe was beast. Then I had trouble hunting down good links for the greed island ova. But when I did I thoroughly enjoyed it, do it did feel somewhat rushed. And then finally I checked out the manga and then I found out how shitty it was drawn so I skimmed through everything up until the end of greed island and with much difficulty it took me a year to get through the shitty drawn chimera ant arc. But I did and it was great and then I catched up with the recently again ongoing manga which was in the middle of the hunter election arc and then it suddenly ended on the beginning on a new arc and since that day nothing has changed with the manga. Then the 2011 anime started and I refused to watch it, people urged and urged me to watch it but I was stubborn I would rather watch it in one go when it is finished, but sadly one of my friend came over (his internet was done) and he put it on and I watched it with him and it was uvogin kicking ass in episode 43 and then I started watching it from there one episode a weak but in the winter vacation I got tired of not having seen the other 42 episodes so I watched them within 3 days and then I was catched up with the 2011 anime and from that point on I watched every new episode every sunday one came out. What is yours' So this is my anime history and hunter x hunter history what is yours? Category:Blog posts